vampires vs werewolves edited
by XTwilightsxBeautyX
Summary: 5 boys are new to the school. 5 girls with a secret. what happens when the boys find out their secret but also reveal their own... contains: ikari, oldrival, contest, poke, OC x OC
1. new arrivals?

_**Vampires Vs Werewolves**_

_**(Edit) HI again… I present to you my new version of Vampires Vs Werewolves! YAY! I didn't like my old version and I'm sure that you didn't either, But thank you to those who did follow and favourite my story. Therefore, you all deserve a cookie! –Gives you a cookie- Again, thank you so much for taking the time to read my (lame) stories!**_

_**So who knew vampires and werewolves could fall in love? I did, well this is my story so… yeah. The scene is set in a boarding school (somewhere let's say sunyshore for no reason). The schools girl gang are secretly ******* and everyone else in school doesn't have a clue. It's until 5 new kids arrive and they're instantly rivals. People just think it's for popularity but in their cases, it's for dominance…**_

_**Shippings: **__**IKARI**__**, oldrival, contest, poke, OC x OC**_

_**Hope you guys enjoy xxxxxx**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon **__** but so far I do own Shadow, Zack and Emoshipping!**_

_**p.s: I've been PM by someone (saying no names) that they think that saying 'rainbowette' (for shadow as she has rainbow hair) is offensive. I don't think it is… please could you review what you think cause a may change her a bit. And yes I made up the word rainbowette. But I don't see how it offends anyone… please review I don't know what to do!**_

* * *

_**Vampires Vs Werewolves**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**New arrivals?**_

_**It was a normal day for Sunyshore School's girl gang, Elements. They were the most popular kids there, respected by everyone even the teachers! Each of them was different in their own way.**_

_**Shadow Night. The youngest, smallest, but strongest of the 5. She's 13 years old; only a year younger than the others. She has the purest black eyes, you can't see her pupils. She has black hair with silver high lights. She wears a black leather jacket, a blue shoulder strap top, blue denim ripped shorts and black boots which reached her knee. Around her neck was a black collar like necklace which was studded with diamonds and a pair of shades rested on her head. Shadow's the leader of the gang and lead singer in their band. She's stubborn and doesn't take crap from anyone. Her parents were murdered when she was 6 years old so her sister had to take care of her. She hasn't cried since…**_

_**Leaf Green. The sly one, the cleaver one, the cheeky one. She's 14, second youngest. She has emerald green eyes and long dark brown hair which has green highlights in the ends. Leaf wears a black leather jacket, a blue tank top, a red mini skirt and black boots. She has a green bandanna tied around her neck and shades on her head. Leaf is one of the guitarists in the band. Leaf's parent's abandoned her in a forest when she was younger, but somehow she still loves the forests; she claims the plants talk to her…**_

_**May Maple. The big eater, the casual one. She too is 14, the second oldest. She has sapphire blue eyes and her brown hair is in pigtails with red highlights. May wears a black leather jacket, a red tank top, black biker shorts and black boots. Tied around her neck is a red bandanna and shades on her head. She is the other guitarist in the band. May had an accident with fire years ago, now if she touches anything hot, she doesn't get burnt…**_

_**Dawn Berlitz. The fashion freak (in a good way), the pink lover. She's 14, the third youngest. She has cobalt blue eyes and midnight blue hair with hot pink streaks in it. Dawn wears a black leather jacket, a hot pink tank top, a pink mini skirt and black boots. She has a pink bandanna around her neck and shades on her head. She plays the keyboard in their band. When dawn was little she hurt her head badly, and now she can tell people their future or ever past… **_

_**Misty Waterflower. The sensible one, the sporty one. She's 14 and the eldest. she has ocean blue eyes and ginger hair which has blue streaks in it. She wears a black leather jacket, a yellow tank top blue shorts and black boots. Tied around her neck is a blue bandanna and a pair of shades on her head. Misty is the bands drummer. When she was little, she fell into a pool and nearly drowned, now she's a really good swimmer and can breathe under water…**_

_**(Me: Too much! Even though I've hardly changed anything yet)**_

_**Shadow's pov **_

_**Today is like any other day for us. Wake up, eat, homeroom, lesson 1, lesson 2, break, lesson 3, lunch/eat, lesson 4, lesson 5, and then for us, band practice. Today's lessons were battles, maths, co-ordinating, science and music. I quite enjoyed battles and co-ordinating as I'm both a trainer and co-ordinator. I also enjoyed music. The girls and I had a band. We enjoyed skating, going out to the beach, swimming and I weren't keen on shopping but I went anyway. I have to; otherwise dawn would drag me…**_

_**Time to wake the others up. May, she loves her food so it's pancakes today. I start cooking and the smell must have woken May up. Works every time! **_

"_**Morning" she yawns and stretches**_

"_**Morning. How many" I ask as I start to pile pancakes on to a plate for her**_

"_**Errr THAT many!" she says **_

_**There must be at least ten on there. I don't like them myself but told I make really good ones. I pass May her plate. She drowns them in syrup and starts to wolf them down. I pull a disgusted face as I went to Misty's room…**_

_**I walk into Misty's bedroom. The walls were blue in fact nearly everything was blue. Misty was sleeping peacefully.**_

"_**Misty time to wake up" I say shaking her gently**_

_**I got no reply. Normally Misty is easy to wake up. Hmm I see she's got her mp3 on, bitch… instead I rip the headphones out of the little device and she shot up.**_

"_**WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" she yells in my face**_

"_**It's nearly time for school, get up" I say not fazed by her shouting**_

"_**Ergh" **_

_**She face plants her pillow as I smirk triumphantly walking out of the room. Dawn's next.**_

_**Her room is bright pink. Now if I remember rightly, dawn won't wake up for anyone. She's a very heavy sleeper. Oh well, I'll have to open the curtains for her… light quickly fills the room-**_

"_**AHHH! MY EYES!" she also screams, covering her eyes with her hands**_

_**heheheheh**_

"_**well get up then, Arceus we're gonna be late"**_

'_**Again…'**_

_**I leave her room thankfully. I'm not a big fan of pink. Now who's left? May, Misty, Dawn and LEAF!**_

_**I quietly enter her forest green room. Leaf was in her bed with her covers other her. She knows all my tricks, well most of them… so I can't open the curtains on her, yank her mp3 out or even tip icy water on her… hmm. I know. I jump on her bed and woke her up by pushing her off. She didn't look too happy about it, so I got out quickly without saying a word…**_

_**By time we were all ready, it was half past 8. Class or homeroom started in 10 minutes. I threw my bag other my shoulder and left the dorm with the others.**_

_**We walked the busy corridors as people stared and gaped at us. **_

"_**omg, there soooo cool!"**_

"_**I wonder if they'd let us join"**_

_**No way…**_

"_**There're so hot!"**_

"_**She's mine"**_

"_**I heard there were new students coming today"**_

_**We stopped walking to look at the person who mentioned 'new kids'. It was Kenny one of Dawn's stalkers. He looked at us in fear. I walked up to him. He gulped. **_

"_**Who?" I asked or demanded**_

_**Poor kid, but it's not our fault we're so 'scary'… or is it?**_

"_**I d-dunno" he said nervously but truthfully **_

"_**Who's homeroom?"**_

_**He gulped again**_

"_**Who's!"**_

_**I pinned him against the lockers with a single hand around his neck. Others backed off slowly; they knew what I was capable of… I've attacked before. We're only respected because we hurt people. What? I have a short temper? Na, I'm just quick to react to bull. So yeah, literally everyone is scared of us. The teachers don't like us!**_

"_**Ours" he said terrified**_

_**He was in my homeroom. Also in my co-ordinating class and many others I just don't remember which.**_

"_**See wasn't hard was it" I say sweetly releasing my grip**_

_**He shook his head and ran away.**_

"_**Pathetic" I mumbled under my breath as I returned to the others.**_

"_**Don't you think that was a bit harsh" leaf asked**_

_**I looked at her oddly**_

"_**Seriously leaf. Have you forgotten what we are" I ask**_

"_**No but you don't have to beat up everyone"**_

"_**I didn't beat him up, I just persuaded him to tell me" I say like it's no big deal**_

_**The others snicker at my comment**_

"_**Ok let's just get to homeroom" dawn suggested**_

_**So we did. We took our seats which were at the back. And waited, and waited, and -. **_

"_**RIIIIINNNNNGGGGG!" **_

_**(Me: LOL)**_

_**There's the bell. And the teacher should be here right about… now. The teacher walks in right on time. He tries his best not to make eye contact with us in particular. **_

"_**Hi sir. Nice day don't you think?" I ask innocently**_

"_**Umm y-yes it I-is" he stutters**_

_**I smirk. I hear the girls quietly laugh along with some others in class.**_

"_**now class. As you've probably heard we have some new pupils today so I'd like you to welcome them and help them around the school" rowan explains**_

_**5 guys walked in. one had auburn hair, one was a brunette, the next had emerald hair, another had purple hair and the last had black hair; just like mine. The auburn one looked cheerful; he had a Pikachu on his shoulder. The on with blue hair seemed quiet. The brunette and grasshead looked like playboys. You could tell cause they winked and flicked their hair. The plum head looked really miserable and boring. But the last… now he was interesting. He looked shy but he also looked like one of those who would do anything to get what he wanted. He eyed me and smirked. Oh Arceus the rest of school life is gonna be fun isn't it? I was being sarcastic if you couldn't tell…**_

_**Then it clicked. They all were well pale but not really pale. They couldn't be, could they?**_

"_**Now would you lot like to introduce your selves" rowan asked**_

* * *

_**So there you go. An edit of Chapter 1 of many. I know, I looks as if I haven't touched it but trust me, I have!**_

_**Me: Oi Shadow!**_

Shadow: what now?

_**Me: Stop beating little kids up**_

Shadow: you said that last time… and for your information, I didn't beat anyone up. It's persuasion. Besides you're the one who wrote it, remember? -_-

_**Me: So you enjoying the change?**_

Shadow: you haven't even changed much. All you've changed is my hair colour, our gang name, one of the newbies and added a few words! And no I'm not enjoying the change, your lame; your stories are lame, ok?

_**Me: *gasp* you did not say that!**_

Shadow: I think you'll find I did *smirks*

_**Me: *sits in the corner and cries***_

Shadow: HN whatever. I guess I'll have to talk to you. Please review what you think. Has she made it worse or worse-er? And was my original hair colour offensive? I dunno. If so, does that mean rainbows are offensive to people? See you guys soon. And remember to review. Coz if you don't, Rainbow Guardian will kill me for not telling you to review -_-

_**Rainbow Guardian**_

_**Loves you all**_

_**xxxxxxxxx**_


	2. meeting them

_**Vampires Vs Werewolves**_

**Hi again. Another edit but this time for Chapter 2, is here for you. Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon pokemon, but I do own shadow, Zack and emoshipping.**

**Love you all**

**XXXXXXX**

_**Vampires Vs Werewolves**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Meeting them**_

**Flashback (shadows pov)**

_**5 guys walked in. one had auburn hair, one was a brunette, the next had emerald hair, another had purple hair and the last had black hair; just like mine. The auburn one looked cheerful; he had a Pikachu on his shoulder. The on with blue hair seemed quiet. The brunette and grasshead looked like playboys. You could tell cause they winked and flicked their hair. The plum head looked really miserable and boring. But the last… now he was interesting. He looked shy but he also looked like one of those who would do anything to get what he wanted. He eyed me and smirked. Oh Arceus the rest of school life is gonna be fun isn't it? I was being sarcastic if you couldn't tell…**_

_**Then it clicked. They all were well pale but not really pale. They couldn't be, could they?**_

"_**Now would you lot like to introduce your selves" rowan asked**_

* * *

_**They nodded**_

"_**Hi I'm Ash Ketchum. I'm 15, a trainer and I'm my bands drummer and sometimes keyboardist" said the auburn haired guy**_

"_**Hey. I'm Drew Hayden. I'm 15, a co-ordinator, and a guitarist for our band" said grasshead**_

"_**Hey. I'm Gary Oak. I'm 15, a trainer, and also a guitarist in the band" the playboy winked**_

"_**The name's Paul Shinji. I'm 15, a trainer and the backing vocalist in the band" said plum head bluntly**_

"_**My name is Zack. I'm 15, a trainer and the lead vocalist in our band" said the… dunno I'm gonna call him an emo…**_

_**Thank Arceus. Phew they must have been the most boring introductions ever. But every newbies introduction is boring anyway. I don't even know why I'm bothering.**_

"_**Now you boys can sit at the back in the spare seats at the back" rowan said**_

_**Bad Arceus. Now you make them sit next to us. Curse you so bad…**_

"_**Shadow are you ok?" may asked concerned **_

"_**Err yea I'm fine" I say**_

"_**What do we have first" misty asked**_

"_**Battles I think" dawn says**_

_**She's right. I knew the timetable off by heart. What? I got bored ok. It only took a few hours…**_

"_**Well well what do we have here?"**_

_**I looked to my left. That fuckin' playboy. I'll tell you, he's not going to last very long. I could crush anything in my bare hand in seconds. That would probably be his neck…**_

"_**Go away" leaf said sternly**_

"_**Why should we" he asked**_

"_**Coz your stupid, arrogant, playboys…" leaf explained "shall I go on"**_

"_**No need I already know" he smirked "it's good to know how much notice you take of me"**_

"_**Just leave her alone" I snap making him flinch "come on we're going"**_

_**Us girls headed to the door.**_

"_**It's not time to go yet" rowan said**_

_**Ringggggggggggg**_

"_**Now it is" I say leaving the class room **_

_**In battles**_

_**Cynthia was our teacher in battles. She was nice though strict at times. You didn't want to be on her bad side. I'm the one who's mostly on it. Sigh I'm part of a gang, you're gonna expect that attitude off me.**_

_**After she'd finished explaining, we we're getting paired up. I hope I'm not paired up with the newbies. In fact, where are they? Why am I even bothered? Just my luck, they walked through the door. **_

"_**Sorry, got lost" ash said sheepishly **_

"_**Ok I expect that for the new people. Right partners are: misty and ash, dawn and Paul, may and drew, leaf and Gary, shadow and Zack…" she said a few more pairs who seemed to be glad they weren't with us. I'll kill them anyway…**_

_**We just looked at the boys. They looked and smirked at us.**_

"_**So it looks like we're partners today" grasshead smirked**_

"_**No shit Sherlock" I rolled my eyes**_

"_**Well aren't we a feisty one" the emo asked**_

"_**In your dreams" I kept my cool, only few boys dared to go this far with us.**_

"_**Yeah you newbies are going down" may said**_

"_**We've not been beaten yet" dawn said**_

"_**We've got something in common then" Paul said**_

"_**Will the first pair take their places" Cynthia said breaking up the best argument ever, not.**_

_**Misty and ash went first.**_

"_**This is a one on one battle only. Begin!" the referee said**_

"_**Alright let's go vaporeon!" misty said tossing her poke ball**_

_**Misty specializes with water types. Our gang is called elements. We all specialise in different types. So Misty, being water, her nickname is sapphire because it's blue like water. Dawn specialises best with normal types (she does use other types) so her nickname is diamond. Leaf, well just could easily guess, adores grass type pokemon so she is the green gem stone, emerald. May, well she likes her fire types so her nickname is ruby, the red gem stone. I specialise in dark types but I don't think there is a black gem stone. So my nickname is twilight, which is also my middle name. anyways on to the battle.**_

"_**Go Pikachu!" said ash**_

_**It may seem that he has the advantage, but that doesn't mean anything.**_

"_**Let's start by using ice beam on the floor!" misty said**_

"_**Alright Pikachu, let's use quick attack!"**_

_**Wow… he really is that dense… even though Pikachu had speed, he still slipped on the icy floor, face planting it. Ouch…**_

"_**Ok now use attract!"**_

_**Vaporeon skated with ease on the ice like a pro. She must have been flirting with the yellow mouse as it had hearts in his eyes… awkward…**_

"_**AHHH!" ash raged "Pikachu use iron tail while its close!"**_

_**But did he hit vaporeon? No. instead, he hit himself… dumb trainer, dumb pokemon…**_

"_**Now let's finish this with a blizzard!"**_

_**And the attack ended it battle. Is it cold in here or is it just me?**_

_**Next was dawn and moody plum head... **_

"_**Togekiss spotlight!" dawn said**_

"_**Torterra stand by" Paul said**_

"_**Use aura sphere"**_

"_**Use energy ball"**_

_**The two balls of energy collided and exploded. It was hard to see what was happening.**_

"_**Quick use air slash! (?)"**_

"_**Counter with magical leaf"**_

_**But since togekiss did a lot of co-ordinating training, she managed to dodged them easily and hit torterra square in the face!**_

"_**Let's finish with another aura sphere rapid fire!"**_

_**More attacks hit torterra causing him to faint.**_

_**Next up, may.**_

"_**Go blazikin" may said**_

"_**Go roserade" drew said**_

"_**Use flare blitz"**_

_**Funny enough, roserade fainted straight away, it didn't stand a chance. Drew pouted as he walked back to the others. Ha where's your cocky attitude now! **_

_**Leafy's turn.**_

"_**Go leafeon" leaf said**_

"_**Go umbreon" Gary said**_

"_**Use razor leaf"**_

_**The grass type eeveeloution fired multiple razor sharp leaves at the dark type eeveeloution.**_

"_**Use confusion"**_

_**(Don't tell me umbreon can't use it coz it can if you teach it the tm)**_

_**The move hit, super effective, but that didn't stop Leaf. Woo! Go Leaf!**_

"_**Use dig then solar beam"**_

_**Leafeon dug holes everywhere, and then beams of green light hit the dark type dog and it fell with swirls in its eyes. **_

_**My turn…**_

"_**Go houndoom!"**_

_**I released my dark and fire type dog who growled at my opponent.**_

"_**Go xatu" he said releasing the psychic type bird**_

_**I stared at him blankly. A psychic type? Against a dark type? You're kidding right?**_

_**I sigh "use dark pulse!" **_

"_**Use protect" he said bluntly**_

_**Aww damn it. **_

"_**Xatu use wing attack"**_

_**I waited till it got close "houndoom use thunder fang NOW!"**_

_**The bird pokemon screamed in pain. As soon as my pokemon let go, the opponent stood still, paralysed.**_

"_**Houndoom finish it with crunch!"**_

_**Xatu was bit a second time, this time, it fainted. And the newbies haven't been beaten before? Well now they have and I'm surprised they haven't been beaten, their weak! Whatever time for lesson 2.**_

_**(Still can't be bothered to write the whole of the day. Time skipped to music)**_

_**Last lesson- music**_

_**Elesa the modal but she also likes music; who knew? I suppose we'll be singing again. We always do so it's no big deal… the guys walk in late again…**_

"_**ok guys as you are gonna be a schools boy band would you mind if you sing for us?" elesa asked**_

_**Wait what? Their gonna be the school's boy band? HN like I care. They can do whatever…**_

"_**Sure. Why not" Paul shrugged**_

"_**Awesome!" everyone but us said**_

_**We rolled our eyes as they took the stage. Ash on drums, the two playboys on guitars and plum head and Zack on the mics**_

_**Ridin' solo **_

_**(all)**_

_**Yeeeeeyeeeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,**_

_**I'm feeling like a star, you can't stop my shine,**_

_**I'm loving cloud nine, my head's in the sky,**_

_**I'm solo, I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, I'm ridin solo, sooloooo.**_

_**(Zack)**_

_**Yeah, I'm feeling good tonight, finally doing me and it feels so alright, oh,**_

_**Time to do the things I like, going to the club everything's alright, oh,**_

_**No one to answer to, No one thats gonna argue, no,**_

_**And since I got the hold off me, I'm living life now that I'm free, yeah,**_

_**(Paul)**_

_**Telling me to get my shit together now I got my shit together, yeah,**_

_**Now I made it through the weather better days are gonna get better**_

_**I'm so sorry that it didn't work out I'm moving on,**_

_**I'm so sorry but it's over now, the pain is goooone,**_

_**(all)**_

_**I'm putting on my Shades to cover up my eyes,**_

_**I'm jumpin in my ride, I'm heading out tonight,**_

_**I'm solo, I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, sooloooo.**_

_**I'm feeling like a star, you can't stop my shine, I'm loving cloud nine, my head's in the sky.**_

_**I'm solo, I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, sooloooo.**_

_**(Zack)**_

_**Now I'm feeling how I should, never knew single could feel this good, oh,**_

_**Stop playing miss understood, back in the game, who knew I would, oh,**_

_**So flex how I spread my wings, loving myself makes me wanna sing, oh,**_

_**Oh yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,**_

_**(Paul)**_

_**Telling me to get my shit together now I got my shit together, yeah,**_

_**Now I made it through the weather better days are gon' get better**_

_**I'm so sorry that it didn't work out, I'm moving on,**_

_**I'm so sorry but it's over now the pain is goooone,**_

_**(all)**_

_**I'm putting On my Shades to cover up my eyes,**_

_**I'm jumpin in my ride, I'm heading out tonight,**_

_**I'm solo, I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, sooloooo.**_

_**I'm feeling like a star, you can't stop my shine, I'm loving cloud nine, my head's in the sky.**_

_**I'm solo, I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, sooloooo.**_

_**Riding solo, soooooloooo, yeah it's like S... O... L... O... S... O... L... O... S... O... L... O...**_

_**Living my life aint got stress nomore,**_

_**I'm putting on my Shades to cover up my eyes,**_

_**I'm jumpin in my ride, I'm heading out tonight,**_

_**I'm solo, I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, sooloooo.**_

_**I'm feeling like a star, you can't stop my shine, I'm loving cloud nine, my head's in the sky.**_

_**I'm solo, I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, sooloooo.**_

_**I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, sooloooowoooo.**_

_**People clapped, cheered, girls whistled but we just stared at them. Even the teacher looked surprised, she loved it. It was ok I guess and I'm only saying that coz I hate them. I've always had a thing for music. I write my own songs, play almost every instrument etc.**_

"_**That was excellent boys. Now girls are you going to sing" elesa asked us**_

"_**Hmm maybe. I haven't got a new song for you… or I could sing one I already know…" I'd do anything to piss off a teacher**_

"_**Sing whatever you want" she shrugged**_

_**We huddled in a circle where we agreed on which song to sing. When we had finally chosen, we swapped places with the boys. Misty on drums, Dawn on the keyboard, may and leaf on guitars and me on MY mic. Yes, it's my own microphone I keep it with me. Why? Coz I'm strange and proud! The other girls had their own ear piece thingys with microphones attached to them. I don't know what they are called, I'm bad at technology…**_

_**On my way**_

_**(Shadow)**_

_**Move in circles at night**_

_**You've given up the fight**_

_**Like the streets that you're always walking on**_

_**You died inside**_

_**And you don't know why**_

_**So you try to turn the light on**_

_**(leaf)**_

_**But stand up and never say never**_

_**'Cause this life is gonna get better**_

_**Take a breath, shake it off and say**_

_**I'm on my way**_

_**(may)**_

_**You been down and feel so fed up**_

_**When they tell you, you might not get up**_

_**Might not be on top of the world but hey**_

_**Here's what you say**_

_**(all)**_

_**You might work but I work harder**_

_**You might fight but I fight smarter**_

_**Might not be on the top of the world but hey**_

_**I'm on my way**_

_**You might fly but I fly higher**_

_**You're so hot but I'm on fire**_

_**Might not be on top of the world buy hey**_

_**I'm on my way ay**_

_**I'm on my way ay**_

_**I'm on my way ay**_

_**I'm on my way**_

_**I'm on my way**_

_**(shadow)**_

_**All alone in your bed**_

_**You tried when you said**_

_**What you said**_

_**Yeah you poured your heart out**_

_**But nothing's changed**_

_**Still a picture in a frame**_

_**And you try but you just can't break out, no**_

_**(leaf)**_

_**But stand up and never say never**_

_**'Cause this life is gonna get better**_

_**Take a breath, shake it off and say**_

_**I'm on my way**_

_**(may)**_

_**You been down and feel so fed up**_

_**When they tell you, you might not get up**_

_**Might not be on top of the world but hey**_

_**Here's what you say**_

_**(all)**_

_**You might work but I work harder**_

_**You might fight but I fight smarter**_

_**Might not be on the top of the world but hey**_

_**I'm on my way**_

_**You might fly but I fly higher**_

_**You're so hot but I'm on fire**_

_**Might not be on top of the world but hey**_

_**I'm on my way**_

_**(shadow)**_

_**So stand up and never say never**_

_**'Cause this life is gonna get better**_

_**Take a breath, shake it off and say**_

_**I'm on my way**_

_**(all)**_

_**You might work but I work harder**_

_**You might fight but I fight smarter**_

_**Might not be on the top of the world but hey**_

_**I'm on my way**_

_**You might fly but I fly higher**_

_**You're so hot but I'm on fire**_

_**Might not be on top of the world but hey**_

_**I'm on my way ay**_

_**I'm on my way ay**_

_**I'm on my way ay**_

_**I'm on my way ay**_

_**I'm on my way ay**_

_**I'm on my way ay**_

_**I'm on my way ay**_

_**I'm on my way**_

_**I'm on my way**_

_**Our fans cheered even the newbies did (well sorta did). As soon as we finished-**_

_**Ringggggggggggg!**_

_**-The bell rang. Now we've got another hour of band practice. Yay! I was being sarcastic, again…**_

* * *

**So I hope you enjoyed it. Yeah I know what you're thinking, I've not changed anything. But trust me, I have; Just maybe not a lot.**

Shadow: don't trust her; she's only added in words to make it look better but really everything she does is lame…

**Me: so you're calling yourself lame? Coz I made you.**

Shadow: …

**Me: and that's what I thought! But I must say my stories are lame…**

Shadow: told you so…

**Me: SHUT THE HELL UP!**

Shadow: ok ok I'm going. Arceus you should take a chill pill… *leaves room*

**Me: Hehehe… just forget about her. She has… something wrong with her head…**

Shadow: *yelling from some where else* I DO NOT!

**ok that's enough for today. I'll see you all soon. BYE BYE!**

_**Love you all**_

_**XXXXXXX**_


	3. revealed?

_**Vampires Vs Werewolves**_

**Hey peep's! Here's chapter 3 edited. Not much to say… just enjoy!**

**Love you all**

**XXXXX**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon what so ever but I do own shadow and Zack and more to come…**

_**Vampires Vs Werewolves**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Revealed? **_

**Flashback (shadow's pov)**

_**I'm on my way ay**_

_**I'm on my way**_

_**I'm on my way**_

**Our fans cheered even the newbies did (well sorta did). As soon as we finished-**

**Ringggggggggggg!**

**-The bell rang. Now we've got another hour of band practice. Yay! I was being sarcastic, again.**

* * *

**Everyone left as it was time to go back to our dorms. We stayed. It was our only time to practice. We're preforming in a few weeks in front of the whole of sunyshore including the school. We'd done it before and it's not as scary as it looks. We stand on this stage for a few hours, singing. Believe it or not, we get paid for this. Only about $500 each maybe more depending on how many people come…**

"**So which song have we got to work on" misty asked**

"**errr-"I got cut off by May suggesting-**

"**Kiss the stars. We need some more lyrics for it"**

"**Hmm ok. Thinking time!" dawn said**

**We sat together on the stage, thinking. I took out my song book to write down the lyrics. Hmm this was gonna be harder than I thought…**

'_**Kiss the stars tonight**_

_**You and me, oh, we will**_

_**Write our name in lights**_

_**They will see we're in love tonight**_

_**Love tonight, we're in love tonight**_

_**Love tonight, love tonight**_

_**We're in love tonight'**_

"**OMA (oh my Arceus) we can use that as the chorus" leaf said suddenly**

**The girls looked at me impressed. I was confused. I didn't do anything. How did leaf know what I was thinking?**

"**What's the matter shadow? You look… confused" May asked concerned **

"**How did you know what I was thinking?" I ask**

"**Thinking? You said it out loud" leaf laughed like I was crazy**

"**I did?"**

"**Yup" the others laughed**

**I face palmed. At least we have part of it done, that all that matters. Arceus I think I'm going mad… mental hospital here I come.**

"**Do you guys get that feeling we're being watched?" asked dawn**

**Silence**

"**HN we've been here since the bell went. Didn't you notice us?"**

**We turned. The emo, what's his name? and his 'gang'. **

"**Nope we didn't. Why are you here?" asked misty**

"**We'll we're also a band so we got told we could practice here" explained the Pikachu boy. Arceus I really need to start learning people's names. I know mine, my friends, my sisters and a few (not a lot) others…**

"**Fine just don't get in our way"**

**Paul's pov (finally someone else's POV)**

"**We'll we're also a band so we got told we could practice here" explained ash**

"**Fine just don't get in our way" growled the ginger**

**Those girls have attitude problems, really bad ones especially the black haired one, shadow I think her name is. Today I learnt that they were a gang that almost everyone is scared of. They aren't scary or it's just them intimidate others making themselves look big and tough. We witnessed what happened this morning, with rainbow and this other kid. That girl sure is strong. But they can't match our strength, their humans, we're vampires…**

**The girls went back to their spot on the stage while we sat on the other side of the hall. **

"**Which song are we working on" I ask**

"**Well we've got candy or last time" drew said reading the list**

"**We'll do last time" I suggest**

"**We need another verse and the chorus" Gary says**

**We think. Nothing comes to us. **

"**Why is this so fricking hard!" Zack moans**

"**What you guys stuck on"**

**Shadow's pov (again)**

"**Why is this so fricking hard!" the blunette moans**

'**Hehehe that's what she said!' lol anyway what were they moaning about now?**

"**What you guys stuck on" dawn asks**

**Why is she even helping them? Probably coz she's too friendly…**

"**Err lyrics for a song" the blunette explains **

"**I'll help" **

**Dawn skips over and sits down with them. Arceus is there anything this girl won't do to help someone. The other girls and I look at her awkwardly. Weird girl…**

"**You've got a really umm hard song. I know!"**

**Don't you dare drag me into it…**

"**Shadow's good at songs"**

**I hate you soooo much. I will kill you… Curse you Arceus…**

**(Arceus: hehehehehe)**

**Misty smirks while leaf and may break down laughing. I send dawn a death glare that could murder. She looks at me worried but passes me a piece of paper which had lyrics on it. Last Time. So far it had only one verse.**

_**(Part 1)**_

_**I love tokyo**__**  
**__**I've never been**__**  
**__**See i'm looking for somewhere that my journey could begin**__**  
**__**And now maybe cairo**__**  
**__**Guten tag berlin**__**  
**__**But I know cause I ai't leaving paris without a french kiss**__**We're on a trip around the world**__**  
**__**Let's make it wonderful**_

**I stare at the paper for a while. I start writing-**

_**(Part 2)**_

_**Hey Ibiza**_

_**Give me the groove**_

_**I'mma party till I black out**_

_**And wake up in cancun**_

_**If I sleep in seattle**_

_**Plan the next move**_

_**I'll be having a ball over in ayia napa too**_

_**Now we're on a trip around the world**_

_**Let's make it wonderful**_

**They can think of a chorus; I'm not doing it all for them. I pass the paper back. The scanned it carefully and nodded in approval. **

"**Can we go now" I ask**

"**Ye let's go" said misty**

"**Are you girls coming out tonight to see the full moon" Gary asked as we turned to leave**

**I looked at him**

"**Err maybe we err have homework that needs doing" I say to cover up my excuse**

**We girls are werewolves, those wolf like mythical creatures. We aren't the ones that people normally associate us with. We don't stand on our hind legs and wear rags. We look just like wolves so most of our crime is blamed on mightyenas and such. We can turn at any time, day or night. But on a full moon, were more active, stronger, hunted down. Ever watched Twilight? Well if you have, were about the same size as them. If not, we're about from the floor to a fully grown adult's waist; tall right? So I can't just tell them we can't go out coz we're werewolves.**

**The emo smirks and puts a hand to my cheek. It was cold, like ice, like the dead.**

"**I know what you are. Don't worry your secrets safe with me" he whispers so only I could hear. **

"**How?" I ask/whisper while shocked at the same time**

**I weren't scared of him. But if he's what I think he or they are, we're not the only deadly ones in the school, they are too…**

"**I can read your mind and thoughts. The others can't so they won't know. And apparently you know what I am too"**

"**A v-vampire…?" **

"**A cleaver one aren't you. Then it looks like we're gonna be fighting for dominance here ay"**

"**HN we'll be the ones to win"**

"**I wouldn't get too cocky you don't know what we're capable of"**

"**Same for you then"**

**I remove his cold hand from my cheek.**

"**Now if you'll excuse me, I have homework to do" **

**I turned on my heel and left… I felt their eyes on us the whole time. I never said a word about it to the girls. They didn't ask either. It was as if time froze. It was just me and him…**

* * *

**Chapter 3 (edited), revealed. Hmm that one was a bit shorter than the others (still). I'll be truthful and say I didn't change a lot. I didn't know what else to add. Hopefully you don't mind. So who do you think should win the war? Vampires or Werewolves. Will the other girls find out who the guys are? Will the guys (except Zack) find who the girls are? I'll introduce Ursula and her gang in future chapters. That means some jealousy! **

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 3 even though it was short (and lame).**

**Love you all**

**XXXXXXX**


	4. tranformation

_**Vampires Vs Werewolves**_

**Here's chapter 4 (edited) for you. So I hope you're enjoying it. Hopefully you are.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon. I do own shadow, Zack and sky**

**Love you all**

**XXXXXX**

_**Vampires Vs Werewolves**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Transformation**_

**Flashback (shadows pov)**

"**I know what you are. Don't worry your secrets safe with me" he whispers so only I could hear. **

"**How?" I ask/whisper while shocked at the same time**

**I weren't scared of him. But if he's what I think he or they are, we're not the only deadly ones in the school, they are too…**

"**I can read your mind and thoughts. The others can't so they won't know. And apparently you know what I am too"**

"**A v-vampire…?" **

"**A cleaver one aren't you. Then it looks like we're gonna be fighting for dominance here ay"**

"**HN we'll be the ones to win"**

"**I wouldn't get too cocky you don't know what we're capable of"**

"**Same for you then"**

**I remove his cold hand from my cheek.**

"**Now if you'll excuse me, I have homework to do" **

**I turned on my heel and left… I felt their eyes on us the whole time. I never said a word about it to the girls. They didn't ask either. It was as if time froze. It was just me and him…**

* * *

**Our dorm was surprisingly clean. At home my room is covered in clothes and other things I wouldn't even know I've got. My sister, Sky, is probably tidying it as we speak. It took me ages to get it like that! Sky's a vampire which is why we don't get along well considering that we are sisters; I still hate her even if she weren't a vamp. Well that's brothers and sisters for you…**

"**So are we going out tonight" leaf asked**

"**I dunno. Is it gonna be safe?" I ask unsure**

"**There are 5 of us. We can take on anything" May says confidently**

"**So it's decided. We're going out tonight" misty declares**

"**Yay!" dawn cheers**

"…" **I don't say anything.**

**Should I tell them the boys are vampires? Would they even believe me?**

"**So come on let's get ready" dawn says running to her room.**

**My room was well dull. The walls were black and silver, like my hair. In my room, there is a balcony which I like to go on. It has a nice view of the city and beach. I sometimes catch Leaf in here but I don't mind. Looking at the scenery makes her happy; she loves nature if I haven't already told you. My bed is in the corner. There's a set of draws, a wardrobe, and a desk which has my finished homework on it. The history homework or assessment is due in tomorrow. 5 fuckin pages we had to do! I did an extra. I would bet any amount that May will come to me tomorrow, first thing in the morning and ask for mine. Why do we even need these lessons? **

**Maths: we have calculators…**

**English: everything is shortened (lol, btw, ASAP etc.)**

**Spanish: there is Dora (if you don't know Dora, search up 'Dora the Explorer')**

**Music: we have YouTube…**

**Geography: I'll get a map…**

**P.E: we have a gym…**

**History: they're all dead anyway…**

**Religious Education: I'll go to church…**

**See plenty of reasons why we don't need to do lessons. But do teachers listen? Nope. Their way or the highway…**

**I change into jeans and a blue tank top. I leave on my boots and choker/necklace and put on a blue jacket coz leather jackets make you sweat. I pull my hair into a high ponytail leaving down the shorter side pieces. I was basically finished so now I have to wait for the other girls.**

**Leaf wore a green tank top and green denim shorts with the boots and her green bandanna.**

**May wore a red tank top and red denim shorts with boots and the red bandanna.**

**Dawn wore a hot pink tank top and white denim shorts, boots and a bandanna.**

**Misty wore a yellow tank top and blue shorts, boot and her bandanna.**

**(I hate doing all this****)**

"**So we all ready" leaf asks**

"**Yup" Misty, May and Dawn say**

**I nod still unsure if we should be going out. We leave anyway out into the night. It was near enough pitch black but our eyes are sensitive in the dark so we can see just as if it was daytime. The boys were right. It was a full moon. They're beautiful… the blood was pumping around our bodies faster creating energy. I sense something is near. Something bad; something evil. The other looking around franticly too. **

"**someone's here with us" misty says**

"**hn." I say. **

**I think I know who…**

"**COME OUT NOW COWARDS" I shout/growl**

**I hear chuckling. There is more than one.**

"**Stand your ground" I order the girls**

"**Hmm you are smart are you not" a voice said**

"**Smarter than you…"**

"**Really now?" it laughed**

"**Ahhh!" each of the girls screamed after being knocked down**

**The voiced laughed harder joined by the others. It's them, I'm sure of it…**

"**What's up Shadow? Scared?" laughed the voice**

"**Of you, you must be kidding. How can I be scared if there's nothing here to scare me? Hiding is for wimps. Is that what you are? Are YOU scared of us?" I ask**

… **Silence …**

"**If you aren't a coward you'd come out. Are you scared of girls?" I start again**

"**Girls are worthless" the voice said simply**

"**So are we worthless?"**

"**HN we know what you are. You, Night, know who we are. Didn't you tell your friends? I'm sure they'd want to know"**

**My friends looked at me. They were scared. Like a dog, I could sense their fear.**

"**Shadow what's happening" may whimpered**

"**It's the newbies, their vampires. They know what we are. Take dawn in she's hurt. I'll stay" I explain**

"**I'm staying" leaf said**

"**Me too" may said**

**I shook my head in disagreement.**

"**Leaf can stay. It's gonna rain may, waters not good for you. Please don't take this as favouritism" I tell May, apologetic**

**She nods in agreement. May and misty help dawn inside with her what looked like twisted ankle. I don't like seeing the girls hurt. Leaf looked at me in sympathy. I just smile back. The sky was grey, dark grey nearly black. The reason I didn't let may stay was because her fur is made of flames and water puts out fire. **

"**Aww poor dawn. Shame looks like we're only gonna have fun with you two tonight" said a different voice**

**Leaf gasped**

"**GARY I KNOW THAT'S YOU. COME OUT NOW!" leaf yells**

**More chuckling**

"**As you wish"**

**There was a huge crash of golden thunder. The rain started to fall heavily. The raindrops pounded on the floor loudly as it plastered our hair to our face and neck. I hate rain. Leaf isn't fond of it either, she likes the sun. Our attention turned to the 5 expected silhouettes that were only a few meters away from us.**

"**You wanted us leafy" Gary said innocently**

"**What do you want" she asked**

"**We want you lot" drew said**

"**What?" I ask confused**

"**You're slow, Night. Why don't we just show you" Zack smirked**

**They ran towards us, they were fast but were they faster than us? Only one way to find out… Once they were close enough, leaf and I dived out of the way landing in our wolf form. I was just a white wolf with grey feet, red eyes and my collar. Leaf's fur was made up of leaves which were different shades of green, green eyes and her bandanna.**

"**HN impressive… but we're still better…" Paul said**

**They disappeared into the shadows. I looked at Leaf; she was shaking a bit either from the cold or fear. **

"**S-shadow what are w-we gonna do?" leaf asked**

"**Can you still fight?" I say**

"**I t-think so"**

"**Then we're gonna show them what we're made of. You want to put Gary in his place don't you?"**

**She nodded**

"**Well we're strong. Stronger than them! Their nothing compared to us"**

"**Yeah!" she agreed "let's kick some vampire butt!"**

"**Are you sure about that Leafy? Why do you let little shadow boss you around" Gary asked**

"**Because she's my friend and she doesn't boss me around" leaf growled**

"**It doesn't seem like it to me. She telling you to attack us and you're willing to do it. That seems a lot like orders" ash said**

**As a vampire ash is 'a little' smarter. But just because he's smarter doesn't mean we're dumber. Boys are stupid and arrogant; think they know what's best. Girls are just their toys and when they're finished with them, the throw them away and get someone new. **

**Leaf stood silent. No words left her mouth. **

"**Leaf?" I ask**

"**They're right you do order us around…" she says**

**There was something about her words. They were said in some sort of rhythm like her mind was being controlled … wait! Were they controlling her? Her eyes were now a dull green.**

"**Leaf are you ok?" I ask again**

"**YOU!" she snapped at me "YOU CONTROL US!"**

**I flinched at the anger in her words. She wasn't herself. The guys laughed as this seemed to be their entertainment… I force myself to look at the guys.**

"**Stop this now" I order**

"**Or what? Are you going to control us?" drew asked**

**Ergh… I'm not controlling anyone. She agreed… **

"**Leaf what do you want? Do you want to be free or to be controlled by THAT?" Paul asked**

"**Yeah leaf. Come with us and you can have your freedom" Gary said**

"**You don't need that thing to survive. You have us" Zack added**

"**I c-can have freedom?" leaf asked**

"**Yeah, we could be a family and you can bring the other girls with you" ash said**

"**And the others?"**

"**That's what I said"**

"**All you have to do is come with us and you can have everything you ever wanted" Paul said**

**I could of sworn his eyes changed colour… they sent me a smirk. I sent a death glare.**

"**Leaf their lying-"**

**I couldn't even finish**

"**NO! YOU'RE LYING! I CAN'T BELIEVE WE WERE FRIENDS!" she screams at me**

**I take a step forward "leaf listen-"**

"**NO!" she took a step back**

**The rain was coming down hard**

"**Why would I lie to you leaf" I ask taking more steps towards her**

**She said nothing**

"**Leaf do best friends lie to each other?" **

**I take more steps forward**

"**No…" she says quietly**

"**Did I break any promises?"**

**She shook her head**

"**Have I ever betrayed you?"**

"**Leaf you don't have to listen to her. Just come with us" Gary butts in**

**Leaf looks at him then at me. I sigh turning my back on her and sitting down.**

"**Leaf in the book of werewolf rules did it say werewolves and vampire can be friends?"**

**I look over my shoulder to her. We were all soaked. Leafs eyes were watery.**

"**I doesn't does it leaf? Werewolves and vampire can never be friends. But if you want you can go with them. It's up to you leaf. You're right I can't control what you do. So go if you want. I'm obviously a liar. Take the other girls with you. I can fend for myself"**

**I get up to leave…**

"**Shadow wait-"**

**I cut her off "I can't control you leaf. Do what you want now"**

**She runs in front of me, stopping me in my tracks…**

"**No. I want to be with you. Friends. You're a good pack leader and leader always boss people around but for the good things. I'm sorry I snapped at you…" she apologized sadly**

"**Now that's the leaf I know. I'm cold. Do ya wanna go back inside?" I ask**

**She nods and I signal her to head inside. She does so and it's just me and the guys. I send them a smirk.**

**(Zack's POV)**

**I can't believe she undid our magic! ERGH she is gonna pay and I'm gonna make sure she doesn't know what hit her… she smirks at us. Right that's it! I'm gonna kill her!**

"**You're gonna pay for this Night…" I growl**

"**Oh I'm soooo scared" the white and grey wolf said sarcastically**

**I go to lash out at her but the guys hold me back**

"**Just leave her. We'll make sure we get revenge…" Paul said quietly but loud enough for us, all including the mutt, to hear.**

"**Yeah whateva! Now I'll be going, its past my bedtime and I wanna go get dry" she says cockily "see ya later"**

**Before leaving she let out an ear-piercing howl. We covered our ears to block out the sound. She sent out one last smirk before darting of into the darkness towards the school…**

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed it. I actually changed something! Yay! Let's celebrate! So I changed the ending coz I thought it was a bit boring and I didn't like it. Personally I think this is my best chapter. But I can do better. So there is a bit more action up ahead. Do any of you ever think of a really good idea but when you start writing, you don't know what to put? But then when you do start writing, you have no Idea what to put next? We'll that's me summed up. And also I can NEVER EVER make good endings. Just thought I'd warn you… so again I hope you all enjoyed it!**

**Love you all**

**XXXXXXXX**


End file.
